


Wanderer's Refuge: Day of Dreams

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: World Refugees  RPG AU - Alternate Canons [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Future Fic, Gen, worldrefugees rpg au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DreamWriter reflects on being dropped into Wanderer's Refuge on the Day of Dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanderer's Refuge: Day of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> A small short ficlet setting the scene for a rewrite of the World Refugees fics Dreamwriter & Dream XI... and [The Keeper of the Keys](http://archiveofourown.org/works/463755) combining both the [canon "official end" for World Refugees Final Mix](http://wrfinalmix.livejournal.com/343107.html) AND [The Dreaming version (which borrows aspects from The Wake RPG)](http://wrfinalmix.livejournal.com/343404.html).

It's the Day of Dreams. DreamWriter is in the Inspiration Gardens with a small group of orphans from Living Legacy Orphanage. 

Most of the people in the City are here Forging for the Forging Contest. Her? She's forging stories, the same stories she tells during the Festival of Balance. Though on the Day of Dreams she paints them within a Barrier Bubble -- she's been studying at Dilettante University -- she keeps switching her school of focus though because so much intrigues her about this place. 

The children are starting to grow to recognize the doppelgangers that make up the Refugees in her Dream-Paintings as she calls them. The oldest boy and DreamWriter's favorite is forging his own creation as he listens and she watches him. 

He reminds her so much of the people she misses so: Dreamer with his wide-eyed curiosity and white-greyhair like Xemnas and Xehanort, DreamSeeker because the first time she met him he was reading The Neverending Story and he, like both Dreamer and Dreamseeker, is a scientist and creator, and the Keybearers who while not all of them are pure light, have such noble backings and attitudes deep within. 

Sometimes at night she thinks things are unreal... That she may well be dreaming. This world does seem to be made of Dream-Stuff. And Dreamseeker isn't here and she wonders what crack in the universe she fell through during the Great Battle. Many of the Refugees though fell through the crack to this place -- Wanderer's Refuge. She tries her hardest to break through whatever barrier in her mind is there, but it has yet to be working and it's terribly sad she thinks. So she keeps dreaming and hoping... and she knows that whatever goes on outside this world, Dreamer and Dreamseeker must be somewhere out there and sooner or later they'll open the door. They have to. Until then, she keeps the memory alive. She knows she needs to keep that story whole. It's such a part of this world after all.


End file.
